Pesadillas
by Annie Htw
Summary: Entraron al apartamento sin decir palabra alguna y se dirigieron a cambiar sus andrajos ensangrentados por prendas pulcras Brittany y Santana cometieron un crimen. ¿Qué llevaría a aquellas tórtolas a convertirse en homicidas? One-shot


Entraron al apartamento sin decir palabra alguna y se dirigieron a cambiar sus andrajos ensangrentados por prendas pulcras

Se sentaron a la mesa intentando comer, pero no tenían apetito. Brittany llegó a pensar que jamás volvería a comer luego de lo que había hecho.

Santana aún sin emitir sonido, se trasladó donde el televisor. Estaba muy abrumada y aún en shock, por lo que creyó que ver un poco de televisión la sosegaría un poco. Brittany tomó a Lord Tubbington y depositándolo en su regazo se sentó junto a Santana.

Miraban silenciosamente al aparato en funcionamiento, en realidad sin prestar atención. Seguían perdidas en aquellas tétricas y lúgubres memorias.

Brittany sin más quebró en un llanto desamparado. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cual diluvio, Santana conmovida y abrumada contempló a su amada llorando, quien se abalanzó a sus brazos. Sin dudarlo, consoló a la rubia: la abrazó y acarició su cabello. Repitió el ciclo durante al menos veinte minutos y para entonces se limitó a decir:

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo cariño.- dijo mirándole a sus ojos azules como el mar, que ya estaban irritados de tanto llorar.

El celular de la latina sonó y ella se mostró indiferente. Fue Brittany quien lenta y silenciosamente lo tomó y tras un largo suspiro lo leyó para sus adentros. Santana sabía que decía el mensaje y también quien lo había escrito.

- "Buen trabajo, perras. Q"- recitó Brittany. Santana lo ignoró y se dirigió a la cocina.

- O -

-Buen día cariño- susurro al oído de Brittany, quien bastante somnolienta se sentó en la cama.

-Gracias- dijo sonriente- ¿esto es para mí?- inquirió señalando una bandeja con un apetitoso desayuno.

-¿Sino para quién más?- respondió esbozando una sonrisa y dejó la bandeja en la mesa, para luego depositar un beso en su frente Se sentó a hacerle compañía y prendió el televisor.

Se paralizaron al ver lo que trasmitían en el informativo. Corrieron a cambiarse y se dirigieron al apartamento de Rachel.

Sonó el timbre y Rachel, con ánimos de paranoia, fue a atender.

-Chicas, son ustedes- dijo Rachel aliviada.

- No, somos marcianos superdesarrollados- respondió Santana con ironía- ¿Has visto las noticias?

-No-respondió Rachel, quien estaba cerca de tener un ataque- ¿Lo hicieron? Es decir... lo malo.- masculló

-¿One Tree Hill fue cancelada?- preguntó Brittany amargada. Las otras dos negaron con la cabeza y prosiguieron.

-¿Has recibido algún otro mensaje?

-¡No!- espetó Rachel.

-¿Por qué gritas?, ¡¿Nos guardas un secreto?

- No, yo...- suspiró y tomó su celular. Se lo enseñó a Santana

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- dijo Santana incrédula- ¡Tú, Gayberry, estas engañando a tu novio!

- No se lo cuentes a nadie, te lo imploro.- dijo Rachel con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

- Yo no lo haré, pero sabes que "Q" sí- dijo mirándole a los ojos y Rachel asintió.- Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos. ¡Britt!

- ¿Que sucede?, ¿Llevaremos a Lord Tubbington a rehabilitación?- preguntó la rubia.

- Claro- dijo Santana sonriendo y se retiraron.

Al cabo de una semana la policía irrumpe en el apartamento de las jóvenes.

-¡Quedan arrestadas por el homicidio de Shelby Corcoran, tienen derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que digan será usado en su contra...!

- ¡No lo entienden!, ¡No es nuestra culpa, "Q" nos obligó!- exclama Santana.

- Quinn... Despierta, cariño

- Buenos días- dice Quinn con una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego besa la frente de Rachel.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Qué soñaste?- pregunta Rachel, mientras corre un mechón que cae sobre la frente de Quinn.

- Es muy largo... recuérdame no mirar maratones de Pretty Little Liars seguido de películas de horror.

* * *

_Hola :D_

_Bueno, como verán solo tengo ideas descabelladas, ergo, no podría escribir otro tipo de cosas n_n_

_Espero que les gusten mis ideas absurdas._

_Saludos :)_


End file.
